


Pequeños interludios

by missginni



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda se ha olvidado las llaves en la central y tiene que regresar en medio de la noche al edificio de L. Lo que no espera es encontrar en las pantallas de vigilancia un espectáculo que difícilmente podrá olvidar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeños interludios

**Author's Note:**

> Reto de Halloween 2009, para **Layla_s**. El reto era el siguiente:  
>  _"Quiero que Matsuda se vuelva loco debido a que ha visto una escenita de Light y L! (él simplemente se queda a mirar porque no puede resistirse)."_
> 
> Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata respectivamente, a quienes pertenecen todos los derechos. No gano absolutamente nada con esta historia.

Tenía la cabeza en Babia, absolutamente. La búsqueda del infame Kira estaba acabando con todo su buen juicio ―si es que alguna vez había tenido alguno ―, y por ese motivo se encontraba ahí en ese momento, regresando por la noche al edificio donde tenían montado todo el operativo: En algún punto de la tarde sus llaves de casa habían decidido fugarse de su bolsillo y no volver.

En cuanto había llegado, tras coger varios trenes y un taxi, se había dado cuenta, tras registrar infructuosamente sus bolsillos una y otra vez, de que las llaves no estaban allí. Y no le había quedado más remedio que regresar a la central y buscarlas si no quería pasar la noche a la intemperie... Estaba seguro de que cualquier día su mala memoria lo metería en un serio problema.

Entró en la sala de control, llena de ordenadores y pantallas, sorprendiéndose quedamente por no encontrar allí a Ryûzaki. Por todos era sabido que dormir no era una precisamente una de sus prioridades; pero no así para Light, quien sin duda necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando, y ahora que estaban encadenados L tenía que respetarlo... o algo así.

Matsuda se encogió de hombros ante su ausencia y comenzó a buscar las llaves por el suelo, sin demasiadas esperanzas de encontrarlas pronto. Desgraciadamente sabía que no era un muy buen detective, ni siquiera para encontrar algo tan trivial como sus llaves, y como no había nadie en el edificio iba a tener que registrar esa mole entera él sólo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a salir de la sala de control, un súbito movimiento en las pantallas de televisión que vigilaban cada parte del edificio, lo sobresaltó. Se giró hacia ellas, temeroso, pensando ya en la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese burlado el sofisticado sistema de seguridad, y rezando para que ese “alguien” no fuese Kira... Pero se tranquilizó al instante en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

 Light y L estaban despiertos, en contra de lo que había pensado Matsuda al entrar, y una vez más ―y no sería la última, estaba seguro ―se estaban peleando. Touta nunca entendería por qué no podían dejar de hacer eso cuando era obvio, hasta para el más despistado de los mortales, que tenían tanto en común. Muchas veces, viéndolos interactuar, había llegado a la conclusión de que bien podrían ser hermanos, porque parecían conocerse a la perfección, y aun así discutían como perro y gato por cualquier nimiedad... Exactamente como dos hermanos.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento, mientras los veía golpearse, y se acercó al panel de control para llamar a la habitación donde estaban ambos e interrumpir la pelea.... Pero antes de que hubiese alcanzado a pulsar el botón, se quedó paralizado, con sus inmensos ojos negros clavados en la pantalla y su boca completamente abierta.

De algún modo, Light debía de haber tropezado y, al buscar apoyo para no caerse, sus labios debían de haber colisionado accidentalmente con los de L. Tenía que tratarse de eso. Por tal motivo ahora L lo estaba apartan... ¿Apretando contra él? Sus manos parecían haberse enterrado en el pelo de Light, y apretaba los puños, atrapando mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba más al de Light, de un modo que jamás podría calificarse como “casual”...

Matsuda parpadeó fuertemente, tratando de despejar la ilusoria imagen que con seguridad le estaba enviando su mente por la falta de sueño...

Pero la imagen no varió. Bueno, sí, porque L había empujado bruscamente a Light hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, y luego se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él para volver a asaltar su boca en toda regla... Y Light en lugar de quejarse, parecía estar pelando con la camiseta blanca de Ryûzaki para reducirla a un amasijo de tela en torno al cuello de su dueño... 

Touta quería apartar los ojos, pero no podía. Toda su mente gritaba que pusiera sus pies en movimiento y se alejara cuanto antes de ahí sin mirar ni un instante atrás, pero sus miembros no le respondían. Parecía estar clavado al suelo, petrificado, y sus ojos no podían apartarse de la pequeña pantalla que mostraba a L, ya sin camiseta, marcando el cuello de Light con mordiscos y lengüetazos que no dejaban espacio a malentendidos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

No eran cariñosos en absoluto el uno con el otro, sino más bien salvajes, y completamente descontrolados, como si no pudiesen registrar la situación, y buscasen desesperadamente un modo de calmar esa irresistible necesidad que los devoraba, a base de besos, arañazos y caricias, tan fuertemente mezclados unos con otros que apenas se diferenciaban...

Pronto estuvieron piel contra piel, con sus respiraciones demasiado aceleradas como para hablar siquiera. La urgencia estaba presente en cada gesto, en cada caricia, en cada exhalación... Era un espectáculo realmente increíble, y Matsuda se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración cuando Light, en un único y feroz movimiento, penetró a L, arrancándole un grito gutural que Matsuda no llegó a escuchar, pero que quedó reflejado perfectamente en la cara de Ryûzaki.

Y cuando la alocada danza tomó más y más ritmo a cada embestida, el propio Matsuda se encontró gimiendo de frustración ante lo que la imagen le estaba provocando. Eran dos terremotos convergiendo en un mismo punto, provocando un fulgurante movimiento de tierra, tan intenso como breve, dejando al descubierto un clase de belleza que Matsuda difícilmente podría volver a contemplar.

Cuando el intenso clímax de ambos dio paso a la calma, Matsuda jadeaba, entre atónito y maravillado por lo que había visto. Nunca jamás se hubiese imaginado que L y Light tuviesen ese tipo de relación, parecía algo completamente imposible... 

Sin embargo... tenía sentido. Porque si lo miraba todo desde esa nueva perspectiva, desde _ese_ conocimiento, la forma de actuar de los dos chicos, su curiosa relación, y su expresión corporal, ya no parecía la de dos hermanos, sino la de dos amantes. Dos amantes que disipaban la tensión del único modo que podían cuando había gente a su alrededor: peleando. Y su curiosa compenetración, cuando parecían leerse la mente, no era una simple afinidad entre mentes destacadas, sino simple y llano conocimiento, el inevitable resultado de una relación más personal de lo que cualquiera del equipo se hubiese imaginado jamás...

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y preguntándose desde cuándo los tendrían a todos engañados, en qué momento exacto habían comenzado esa clase de interludios entre ellos. No es que realmente le importara, pero sentía una curiosidad que no podía evitar...

Curiosidad que, bien sabía, iba a tener que tragarse. Porque ni siquiera sabía como iba a poder mirarlos a los ojos después de haber contemplado eso. Fingir no era precisamente lo suyo, y conociendo a L y a Light, estaba seguro de que podrían leer todas las respuestas sólo con mirarlo a la cara.

Abandonó la sala, las llaves totalmente olvidadas de nuevo, mientras sopesaba las posibilidades que tenía de lograr ocultarles lo que sabía...

Y definitivamente eran muy, muy pocas. 


End file.
